Hero or Monster?
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Jamie Crudele had a decent enough life, of course no life was perfect. But when his parents are murdered and he finds out he's actually adopted.But when he finds out the truth, will he become the hero his parents wanted him to be, or pain and anger show him a darker path. Warning: violence and boyxboy
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever DBZ fanfic, I hope you guys like it, if you do, please follow or even favourite it! This is really just a prologue chapter and a bit of a introduction to what will come. I will post a warning with each chapter, so hope you enjoy. Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are! ^_^ Warning: ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.

Parents are such good liers. They lie so well that eventually even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are people though they would have you believe that they're 'Creatures'.

These _Creatures_ that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans think of themselves and all that they do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths by humans, though of course, they are a whole other type of legend. Some are described as the golden warriors of peace. Some are described as the fighters of freedom. But however, the humans don't remember this... except out of their own entertainment for comics or shows. They forgot the danger and those that these heroes fought.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

This is a story of someone who managed to walk in both worlds of both sides and against all expectations actually survived.

It all began one dark morning.

_**-A year previously-**_

"Close your eyes. I know what you see. The darkness is high and you're in ten feet deep."

The rain outside slowly pattered against the coffins as tears fell in line.

"But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep. And you know I, will be here to tell you to breathe." I looked to the heavens as my own tears mingled with the roses people placed on the obsidian lids. _"Tu sei mio soldatino, La ragione per cui vivo."_

_"You're my little soldier. The reason I live."_ People whispered shakily as I in turn walked forward and placed my rose down. My voice shaking brokenly as I was forced to sing and carry on the words of those who had taught me. _"Non ti scordar di me." _My lilly voice rang out like a gently played harp.

"Don't forget me."

Their quiet voices roamed over the graveyard around us, translating my accented siren like voice and music as I watched the rose covered boxes slip slowly into the ground, yet I still had to continue singing even though my heart was breaking with every new word. _"Io vegliero su di_ _te."_

"I'm watching over you."

I clenched my fists as I watched as others stepped forward throwing a handful of dirt into the graves.

Lightning flashed through the sky with the faint roll of thunder as I sobbed quietly as I could sing no more but couldn't help as I crouched in between both of the holes feeling a strong hand support my shoulder. "I will miss you." I kissed the edges of my fingers and rested them on both markers that stood before me. "I love you mother." I turned to face the other marker, "I love you father."

"Piccolo James" a voice holding my family's accent curled above me. "It's time to go."  
"Carry on." I whimpered brokenly as the rain began to punch down on my as the cover of an umbrella pulled back from my face and the droplets managed to hit my peachy skin which stung red under the attack. "I need a bit of time." I managed with a shaky voice.  
"But James-"  
"GO!" I snarled and watched as the people quickly stepped back away from me fearfully, but still cast me sympathetic glances as they trudged away under the cover of umbrellas while I took on the full torrent of the rainfall by myself.

It was always easier that way. Easier to take on the darkness and the cold by myself.

As the rain fell harder my eyes began to adjust. "Did you always know." I whispered knowing perfectly well that he could hear me.

He didn't budge.

My cold, fake emerald gaze locked on him as the pounding of my heart and down pour began to feel almost painful. I was surprised the contact lenses in my eyes hadn't fallen out to reveal my puffy red and dark eyes. The ones which I would not allow people to see while I felt like I was in this weakened state. The state which I would refuse anyone to comfort me in.

Because if anyone tried to touch me right now.

I'd kill them.

"Is it still really true?" My voice carried a cold and vicious bite to it, though it was hidden by a beautiful tone. I hated that about me. I hated that everyone always said that I was so beautiful, looking at me as though I was some kind of fucking doll! I was lean and under toned built from spending a lot of time running and practising swimming, though I made sure that I didn't allow my body to become all muscle. I had seen enough idiots like that around my high school and had no intention of even resembling them. After all, I was different enough already from any other kid at my school, why not push that fact further.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly with anger.

The figure made a nod of his head and my gaze changed into a boring scorch as I felt heated tears cloud my sight. No. I wouldn't allow him this in front of me.

I never allowed myself this. I had been beaten down and nearly killed. A reason my 'father' had taught me self defence and insisted that I started training more. Always though at home. Always making sure that I trained closely under his careful eye. But then I had met this boy a couple of months ago... this fucking bastard who now had ripped my life apart.

I would rather have had those boys at school kill me; the fucking Drama study geek who did all his plays. I would rather had died that have what this boy do to me. Cause after all-

I knew what he was.

What we were.

We were just freaks. The unwanted. Those who had no real history except that which had been pushed in front of us to make us think that we really fucking belonged here.

No... I didn't belong.

I began to walk back and forth between the two graves for a moment as I glared at each of them. The hunched and crouched state of missery which had become me, simply but a few moments before, was gone just as quickly as I ran a hand through the thick inky locks of black hair on my head which were now sticking down and plastering over my eyes.

I swiped them impatiently away and found my hands trembling with what felt like a burning fire inside of me.

For a few minutes, that's all I could do. Pace and see how my mind was going to be effected by the going thoughts of this situation. Mother and Father dead. I'm alone. This boy destroyed everything which had been my life with two words after he had met me. Now I was stood at the grave of two people... who... two people who...

That's when I stopped pacing.

I picked up a sledgehammer from a near by wall. The perfect tool... Part of me roared out to use my own hands for this. Something inside of me screamed out in approval to the flowing anger which was aching around my hands. Twitching to my finger tips, however still nagging me to drop the hammer and use my own body instead. _I'm going fucking crazy. _I thought as I stopped and stood perfectly in front of the two graves. "You shouldn't do that." The boy whispered with a lilac voice was his hand rested on my shoulder. Now he was close I could see his black hole eyes. Two deep caverns of darkness which matched the same colour and state as mine. Identical in every aspect of their creation.

My fingers twirled tighter around the handle of the hammer as I glared at him hatefully.

In our suits our builds were obvious in their difference. He was build like a brick wall. Covered in strong muscles from years of endless training and pushing himself to the limits in the wild and strong up bringing in the countryside which he had taken from himself. His own instincts driven him to the wild and tamed nature which presented himself to me.

Yet there was still me.

Half a head smaller from his swiped over black locks and pale lightly tanned skin from spending so much time out and under the sun. While again, my skin was soft and a peachy pink as usual for those around me. My figure was lean and curvy, something like that, (as morons so much liked to remind me.) was that almost of a girls!

Yeah... they only said that till I either I got into a fight with them or gave them a glare which silenced them.  
"Think it through." The taller boy said, not really caring, though his eyes were locked on the hammer and how I was glowering at him viciously.

"You don't know me." I growled and watched his curiosity grow deeper. "You don't know them." I shook my head and glanced out the corner of my eyes at the graves. The graves of the people who had cared and looked after me for my entire life and had now left their sixteen year old 'son' alone to face the world... I bet they're relieve now that they haven't got to keep any more secrets. "Besides this isn't for you."

The boy's eyes widened as he took a step back in his suit and I twirled and smashed the grave with a quick burst of anger.

I kept attacking the stones violently with a pent up rage.

My name is James Crudele

My parents are now dead. Killed in a freak explosion while they had been in the streets with me.

They are dead because of me.

I am the reason my parents. The only two people who had ever cared for me. Are now dead in a grave... and yet... I hate them.

Cause at the end of the day. I'm not even really their son.

I slowly turned my head to the boy next to me and threw the hammer to his feet.

So what to say about myself? A drama geek book worm who was the star of the sports swimming club at his high school. I'm Single. I didn't waste my time looking for dates. After all, I didn't have time. Plus, I wouldn't put someone through getting bullied if anyone found out I was dating someone I liked. My school was pretty much a pain in the arse when it came to guys like me. That's why I'm kinda glad...

The school is now nothing but ash and rubble.

I was an average grade student at my last school. Not really spectacular at anything but acting, writing and (secretly) sports. Though I tried to keep my sports and my school life, completely different and as far away from each other as possible.

I loved my mother and father. They were the most caring people I had ever met. I thought my life had been perfect... near perfect anyway. As perfect as I thought it could get at least.

I would come home from school and my mother would ask how the day went. Her hugs were the warmest care. My father would come and ruffle my hair, both reminding me just how much they loved me and how much that I meant to them.

Then in the last week?

They had died, chasing me from my school and street from a strange man who had called me by some strange name said that '_it was time'. _I still didn't understand what the hell had that meant?

My parents had chased after me when I had run from him, just as the school had exploded and the streets, obliterated.

I shook my head and came back to the bitter present of the destroyed graves in front of me.

I am Jamie Crudele. The heartless boy who had got his parents killed. All the others insisted other wise, though, their eyes betrayed their feelings of what they thought of the little boy who was his parents murderer. But it was good for them at least because that day had taught me many things: I don't belong among other people. I shouldn't even be alive... and worst of all. Worst than being told that I should be dead.

That I wasn't even really my parent's son.

That had hurt worst than being told that I should be dead.

_**-Present day (third person)-**_

Sun light began to course through one of the windows, casting an emerald flow across a double oak bed. The dark wood was deeply varnished with four posters and silk curtains. The lightly painted walls held up posters of bands and Artists, ranging from Lady Gaga to musical theatre like Chicago and classics such as Queen and Stereophonics. But for each poster there were countless lines of shelves holding up countless rows of books. All were carefully bound and placed in their exact place. Around the room were varies of different countries. Some hand scripted from the ancient days of Rome and Greece. Though the inhabitant of the room hardly knew of just how amazing and truly they are and were from the ancient days.

The door began to slightly creak open as a small blonde form began to sneak into the room. As it stepped into the wash of an emerald light, it was soon revealed to be a middle sized blonde cat. Its fur was sleeked back and yet it looked softer than satin as it was elegantly brushed. It let out a small meow as it leapt onto the bed and began to lie down on the quilt. It yawned happily rubbing its head along Jamie's arm and let out a content purr. "Go back to sleep." He sighed and ran his hand gently over the soft fur.

He looked into his cat's small face and he swore that it was rolling his eyes at him… Just as he always did. Why did he have to get stuck with the sarcastic cat? "Okay, okay." He laughed softly as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through the thick of his dark, bottomless pit, cold hair which had been had been cut short a bit at the sides and now spikes forward at the fronts. His skin was lightly tanned which made his eyes all the more entirely stranger and yet, they were what people seemed to most love about him… well… most people.

The boy slowly stood up and got out of bed and stretched his aching muscles.

open the windows as the fresh breeze washed over him. The long emerald curtains were tied back as the boy stepped onto the cold marble balcony. Beneath him were the long winding canals which moved through the large quantity of the city. "You know... anyone else would have got rid of you a long time ago." He chuckled and watched the Cat raise and eyebrow at him.

The cat meowed and rubbed it's head against his hand, making Jamie chuckle softly. "Nearly over a year now." He whispered softly and the cat came to a rest, pawing at his chest for attention till he picked it up. His fingers traced the patterns of fur. He had become more closer to animals later for some reason. One which he found he couldn't explain. "Nearly a year since they found me... and running ever since."  
_"Meow." _The cat nodded in agreement till Jamie tapped it's nose.  
"Okay Wolfram." Jamie shook his head, "Don't get all know it all on me." He chuckled.

But his statement still rung around his head.

One year since the boy had appeared in his life claiming to be his brother.

One year since that strange man had appeared at the school.

One year since his parents had been murdered.

Jamie let out a built in sigh.

"Come on, we better go. You know how Gohan acts whenever we're late." He chuckled softly. He closed the windows but lingered as for a moment he thought he saw a shadow linger on the beach.

Jamie squinted his eyes for a second and shook his head as he blinked and saw that there was no one there.

_"MEOW!" _The cat in his arms brought his attention back once again from the strange distraction.  
"Okay, okay! Geez, I don't know which one of us is more excited to see Gohan." Jamie chuckled as a faint blush tainted his cheeks. "You can keep your tiny claws and paws off him." He just simply laughed again as his cat Wolfram just reached out his paws to dab at his owners finger, before giving him large and adorable eyes. "No cute eyes will ever work." Jamie whispered, putting the cat down.

But even he didn't recognise the importance of the timing since he had met his new best friend at his brand new college.

It had been one year since he had made friends with Gohan.

The only boy in their school, who knew the secret that Jamie didn't even know himself.

The secret that Jamie and Gohan had a lot more in common than anyone else on this school... a lot more in common than anyone else on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to say thanks to ****Cesilfei and definitely recommend going to read their OC DBZ story, Majin Magic! It's really cool. Anyway, I hope you are all having a nice day and enjoy this chapter =) ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

I hadn't planned on blowing up my school! Honestly! I had planned it just to begin as any other... strange day began at this weird school. You know. Just one of those days where anything could work, just as any other. I had started with an impromptu music number. Pissed off one of my best friends... then watched the other one sprout a tail and made the building and swimming pool explode into a fiery trap... better start from the beginning eh?

Well it had all began in the morning with my class in the theatre.

"Jamie. Have you been listening at all?!"

I turned my head from looking through the window where a blizzard was raging outside. Snow had been heavily falling for the last four days and students were beginning to get worried. Personally it just gave me a chance to hide outside for a bit where no one could find me. Getting away from all those stupid students who wanted me to come to their annoying clubs, just to make up for the numbers- "Jamie!"

"What?!" I barked as I turned my head towards one of the boy's I was supposed to be working with for a number. Jonathan Davice and his brother Christopher.

I knew about them and they knew about me. They knew that I had only gotten into the school on the luck of a scholarship and that while they had people to go back to, wherever their homes was, I was an Orphan, so normally I just went to go back and stay with Gohan, his father Gohan senior and his mother Videl.

Around them, something seemed to radiate a lot of the time. Something that sometimes I could never really tell. It always made my blood run a bit cold, It was as though there was a thick aura around the two of them. Something that was a cross between and erupting volcano and an oncoming tornado. It was almost as though you could be pulled in and then spat back out.

Gohan had always hated the fact that I hung out with the two of them. He always gave them a glare and they always returned the gesture more than willingly... on the bright side. They were the only one of my friends who actually seemed to get on with Wolfram... go figure. "Jamie you might not have any talent to perform in theatre but I intend to pass this class!" Jonathan growled.  
"No talent?" my eyes lingered on the sight outside for a minute.

This should be fun.

"I'll show you who's got talent." My tone was emotionless and not caring which annoyed them all the more.

Sure we were best friends... but we also did push each other quite a lot.

I turned with a sigh to the band and nodded as they slowly started bringing me into the number and I stepped forward on stage, changing my entire body language so that every thing about me owned that stage, every part of me took the spot light and I was the main focus, _"My sister Veronica and I had this double act"_ I slowly walked forward with Christopher who felling into the act with me as the eyes of the others fell on me, _"And my husband, Charlie travelled around with us."_ I ran my hand down Jonathan's face tauntingly which made him blush and growl quietly. _"With the last number in our act we did twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles"_ I spun around Chris as we moved in perfect unison as we danced. _" Back flips, flip flops, one right after the_ _other."_

I slowly started walking over with one of us on each side of Jonathan. _"Well this one night before the show we were in Cicero. The three of us, we were in this hotel room. Boozing' and having' a few laughs and we ran out of ice"_ I shrugged,_ "So I went out to get some."_ I took a few steps away from those two as I stepped into a dark spotlight.

Now every single pair of eyes in that auditorium was on me and my velvet voice.

_"I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen."_ Christopher expertly flipped over towards me as I let a hand rest against my own cheek. I kept my voice into a soft growl but kept the soft tune in, _"The spread eagle!"_ Jonathan masterfully placed his hands onto Christopher's hips, lifting him into the air as though the thin boy weighed nothing at all! Of course at the moment of my speaking, he had timed it so that he went from his downward diver's position into having his legs in a perfect split, (Yeah, I definitely felt some sympathy pains looking at that), he fell back, missing where Jonathan's arms were and tried to make it look like he had slipped back before going into another flow of flips, landing behind me and moving his hands onto my waist. _Idiots._ I thought as they spun towards me. They might not know a waltz from a tango but I had been performing this number my entire life

I slowly began turning back to the audience. _"Well I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out."_ I added an innocent smile to the sweet voice, _"I can't remember a thing."_

I watched as I saw a figure begin to slowly move forward back through the shadows and doorway of the corridor in the wings. It was like staring faintly at a mirror and aspects of myself. Watching as the nightmare which had plagued me for the last year, moved back dominantly into view and I felt my heart stop and leap into my throat. _No. No. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. _I began to back up from the spot light but felt a pair of hands dominantly hold me in a slight caress as they moved up my spine but still held a message.

I didn't need to look to see that it was Christopher and Jonathan trying to give me that message but still, fear at the sight in front of me had filled me. _No! We do not back down! _Something inside of me roared. I did not back down like a small terrified child any more!

But as Christopher and Jonathan followed my gaze, I felt them both stiffen and react the same way as me. It was like both of them had suddenly been charged with a large and relentlessness flow of electricity.

It was only when I caught the strong standing sight of Gohan at the other door of the large theatre room that I felt myself regain a bit more sense. The calm look from dark eyes and the wavy shadows which were his inky locks of spiked hair. He wore a tight black shirt and denim jeans with an over jacket. I knew that if his mother saw him like this, she would probably hit the roof, but now as I looked between both figures, I saw the truth of reality which was set out before me.

My past and my future.

Both had folded arms and a soft look as though they recognised that deep down I was telling a part of my story.

Well... while they were both here... may as well give them a free show.

I didn't even recognise the growing rage inside of myself till it was almost ready to explode out of my fingertips. "It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead." The lyrics made both the figure and Gohan flinch at the final bit of tone my voice carried to it..

Jonathan just as planned, with Christopher, spun into my hand which rested on his shoulder as he pulled my in and Christopher spun around behind his back as though he was hiding as the main chorus of singers and dancers behind me began.

"They had it coming." My voice sung out filling the room as.

"They had it coming." Gohan sang quietly from the doorway and nodded with a raised eyebrow at me as the lights burst out on stage raining golden sparks down on us as we moved more and more perfectly. My hands landing on Christopher's neck just as we had been choreographed, I imagined everything I had felt when I had lost everything human about me, when I had lost the two people who had ever cared for me. Part of me had died that day, like my emotions had switched off and crawled away to die.

It had took a very long time and a lot of confidence building from Gohan before I even considered opening up my emotions to anyone else again.

But still there were a lot of questions. When I had turned my emotions off, I had lost a lot. Could I even love any more? I guess Peter isn't so bad… He did try to save me and he has helped me suppress my blood lust…but it doesn't change that he made me into this. I am a monster, I could have died. At least in death I would have found peace… but look what I've become.

"They had it coming all along!" I spun back on Jonathan as he took my hand and we waltzed back, we moved until he flipped over my knee and my fingers rested on the chest moving over his heart while he fell on the floor acting dead. But that's when it started to happen. A cold and gnawing feeling began to linger in my chest, the longer that I thought about that figure in the wing. I turned my eyes down slowly onto Jonathan and felt something dark, ebbing through my thoughts. It could be so easy to kill you right now. I thought. it wouldn't even be a challenge. I could have snapped his neck right there and then. I could have made him suffocate with one quick blow to the throat and blocked his wind pipes. It would be so easy it's not even funny to think about. That's the power that I had... That I felt.

I turned back to Christopher, "I didn't do it." I sang as I spun him into my embrace as he moved a leg up my thigh as he lent back and I spun him out before flipping him over my back and onto the floor where he lay across Jonathan as though they were two lovers, both were deadly still and I let the final notes of my lyrics rock out in the best and most perfect voice I could do, hitting perfect pitch and control "But if I'd done it. How could you tell me that I was wrong!" the dancers moved in on me and formed around me as though they were a cell and the music came to an end.

I stopped for a minute, unable to stop myself from panting for breath like those two and pretended to wipe non-existent sweat from my forehead. "No talent? Shove that in your pipe and smoke It." both looked at me with glares but my returning gaze burned through them.

Then a triangle of smirks made it's way between the three of us.

I held out my hand to them, laughing softly as I hauled them to their feet. "Jamie." They chuckled and I gave one my best put on smiles.  
"I've got to go-"  
"No you don't." Christopher wound his arm tightly around my waist and held me in place as both boy's sandwiched me between them. Making sure that as they turned towards my horrific visitor in one wing and Gohan in the other, they made it very much clear that they had a dominant claim. I was theirs and if they had a problem with me, then they were going to have a problem with them.

On one hand, I was immensely grateful for this.

On the other, I was desperately looking for a way to run as fast as I possibly could.

Christopher offered me a comforting smile momentarily and as he turned his head back to the other two, I felt scared for a moment.

I must have been going absolutely and completely insane.

Because as he flicked his purple fringe out of his eyes and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, I thought for a second... well I thought...

I thought I saw his eyes glowing violet for a second.

I had often stated on a lot of occasions to Gohan that I was very much jealous of Christopher and how he looked. A thin and lean muscled boy. He had the same and perfect build as a strong swimmer. The same formation of muscles and the attitude of a protective and hungry lion to back himself up in a fight. Something which I had seem him do many times.

He often stuck to wearing a lean fit shirt to make sure people could see his body, always having a strange combination of pale winter silver and purple. I often joked that his favourite style of clothe colouring wasn't human... boy... I was sure right.

But anyway, he that day had himself in a pair of matching leather jeans like me, though I was wearing a white t-shirt under a long sleeve, cream coloured jumper. He had often said that we should look on the outside, what we were on the inside; perfection... Christopher always had a weird obsession with perfection. Everything had to be one hundred percent perfect.

Maybe OCD? I don't know. But I didn't judge.

Just as I didn't judge Jonathan for being obsessed with adapting himself constantly, always finding a way to be indestructible against people. First time I had met him, he had been some scrawny, angry kid who had a vendetta against the world... kinda why we got along so well, I saw a lot of myself in him, back then. But he had quickly learnt that he had to hardened his attitude. It was strange... it had taken half a year for him to finally be at calm with himself, but it still hadn't been enough for him. He hadn't been happy, so after finally coming to comfortability with his image, he decided to change it again.

And accomplished what he had called himself as: perfection.

What was it with my friends and perfection?

Christopher adjusted his loose black silk neckerchief and waist jacket. His shirt was a button up blood red. He dressed like one of the most good looking fashion models I had seen... but with those bulging and strong muscles, he had enough of a statement behind him to remind others not to fuck with him.

All the while, I could feel something rising in myself again... that dark and cold fire. It felt as though something inside me was dying to expand out. It hurt... it hurt so much that for a moment I felt as though my entire body was abut to give out. "Jamie?" Christopher whispered and frowned as he placed a hand on my forehead. "God damn it, you're burning up." He hissed and frowned even deeper. His pale skin shined out slightly. "You look as white as a sheet!"  
"Pot meet kettle." I smirked but still paused as another wave of nausea hit me.  
"Enough... You shouldn't be around this."

He began to raise his hand but Jonathan just clamped his hand around it and glared down, shaking his head slowly. "Now isn't the time." he warned Christopher. "He's not ready... besides, he's going to need some help right now... it's time for a new moon." His tone was one that Christopher respected and knew to follow above all else. Because whenever Jonathan got like this, you never went against him. Only an idiot would. "Take the Monkey and get out of here."  
"Hey!" I growled and gave a small snarl to back up.  
"Jamie, shut up and follow orders." He stated.

He looked at me... so angry. Those eyes he had. Those deep and dark eyes which looked as though at that moment he wanted to punch a hole through a nearby wall. What did I do? Was it because I had shown off? Was it because I was acting weak? I know that he hated people who acted weak. But...  
"Come on Monkey boy." Christopher shook his head as something in the room began to change.

Something... dark was filling the room.

_**-Break-**_

The moment we stepped out into the corridor, Christopher ducked a fist that came out to hit him square in the face and gave a smirk. He tried to land his own punch but Gohan was to quick as his hand curled around the destructive force which was Christopher's fist. "Not bad." He laughed as my best friends smashed each other against the brick wall. "But I'm still stronger quarter ape."

I was just lent against the locker, my vision swarming faster and faster. "Jamie! Run!" Gohan bellowed and for a moment I froze even further as I watched his hands begin to glow brightly.  
"Oh no you don't!" Christopher laughed.

I watched Gohan's face recoil back as something thick and fleshy colour, curled around his throat... Hang on!

"Christopher." I whispered in horror as I watched his clothes beginning to flicker.

Gohan gripped at his throat before he was slung through the air and went crashing through a nearby brick wall and into one of the connecting class rooms.

Okay... my best friend had just grown a freaking tail, thrown the boy I liked through a brick wall...

Gohan got back up and I watched his body beginning to flicker dangerously. His hands glowing faintly as an aura began to visibly bleed through around him. The ground cracking beneath his feet widely as he barred his teeth with rage. "You son of a bitch. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Jamie."  
"Goha-Gohan?"  
"KAME-"  
"Don't do it." Christopher warned.  
"HAME-"  
"GOHAN!" I called out to him. I could see the way that the air gravitated towards his palm. A thick turquoise light, forming and becoming expanding hard to hold in his palms which were trembling hard.  
"You wouldn't." Christopher sneered.  
"HA!"

The light exploded out his palms and hit Christopher square in the chest who went flying back into a row of lockers and hit the ground hard.

_N-No. This isn't possible. T-This can't be! _I had only seen this happen once before... when my parents died and were burnt to death.

Christopher groaned and slowly began to push himself up, by which time Gohan was in front of me, trying to pull my weak body.

Just watching all of this, my body felt as though it was ripping itself apart further. "It's okay." He kept whispering. Trying as hard as he could to bring some coherent sense to me.

"My Monkey!"

He let go off my hands as Christopher launched through the air.

It was strange to see how everything was slowing down so that my mind could handle everything which was going on around me.

Christopher's foot connected with Gohan's face and I watched as his body was slowly launched through a wall which began to crumble on impact. His body arched and his head smashed through the concrete as though it was nothing more than paper. Sickening cracks filled the air where his arm broke and the sound of the classroom caving in around my best friend made my heart drop painfully into the pits of darkness.

For me it felt like long torturous minutes.

Reality was that it happened in seconds.

Christopher smirked and rubbed down his shirt which had a large and smouldering tear. "Son of a bitch, that took ages to get that shirt!"  
"Chris?"  
"I mean!" He threw his hands up and looked down at himself, inspecting every part of himself. His ripped jeans, his burnt away shoes, his hair which was now stuck up in a mess around his head. "Does that quarter monkey not realise how hard it is to find decent clothes!"  
"Chris-"  
"And that it takes ages to find a style that suits you-"  
"CHRIS!" I bellowed.

He paused for a moment and looked over at me, surprised that I had shouted. In all the time that he had known me, I had never raised my voice. "You. Hurt. Gohan." I whispered.

I slowly clenched my fists and felt something inside me burst angrily.

His eyes moved down to my palms and he raised his hands defensively. "Jamie... Calm down."  
"What. Did. You. Do." I hissed.

I didn't even recognise the pain in my lower back as it felt like something was beginning to push it's way out my body. "He's okay." Christopher stated. He kept his voice calm as though I was some cornered animal about to rip into him... and in a lot of ways. I guess I really was. "You have to believe me right now." He pleaded over and over. "I'm your best friend. Always have been. Please, trust me because of that." He nodded and cautiously reached out, only to take a sharp step back when I snarled.

The ground beneath me and the walls felt as though they were shaking. The world around me felt as though it was slipping away... I didn't realise at the time that they actually were.

The walls and floor were shaking.

Because of me.

Christopher took a cautious step towards me, just as a loud explosion came from the theatre behind us. "Easy now." He kept whispering as he got closer. "Come on, Jamie, take a few deep breaths."  
"I-I C-Can't!" I snarled, the pain in my body was driving me wild. The anger was a petrol fire which had no extinguisher... I hadn't felt this angry since the funeral.  
"I know you can do it." Christopher whispered softly.

He gently laid his hands to rest on my shoulders and quietly set a breathing pace for me to follow, which took some time before I managed to finally stop the fire inside my blood. "There we go." He smiled as another loud explosion sounded behind us, sounding a lot closer than before.  
"You have a tail." I whispered, staring at the long fleshy and pointed tail which laid in a thick curl behind him.  
"Is that weird?" He smiled cheekily and hooked an arm around me, making sure that my arm went over his shoulders before he guided me towards a nearby exit. "Besides-"  
"CHRISTOPHER!"

I watched as glowing cracks formed in the nearby wall where Gohan had been launched through.

"Oh shit." My friend whispered.  
"Chris!"

As a golden blur launched out the rubble I found myself, throwing my body in the way.

Christopher was taken too far by surprise and Gohan had no time to stop himself as he went flying, fist first into my body and sent me soaring through the air and through the glass window and doorway which was the front building of our school.

Three walls...

It felt as though I had been hit by an oncoming cement truck going at a hundred miles an hour, and smashed through three concrete walls.

"O-oh shit." I whispered as glass shards littered over my body.

The cold snow beneath me was turning crimson fast as my blood dripped out among it. "He doesn't belong with you!" Gohan's bleary voice came from the building.  
"And he belongs with you Monkeys, because you've really helped him so far!" Christopher snarled back. "He's staying with me and Johnathan, and that's it!"  
"You really think that I don't know who you are Blizzard?" He snarled. "You and fucking Cell Jr in there?" Gohan barked out even louder. "I can't believe my father and grandfather even let you fuckers live!" I could barely make him out, but a golden glow seemed to be radiating from inside the building. "Drop the act you freak and stay away from my-"  
"What the hell was that." Christopher snarled.  
"They want him." A familiar voice growled above me as in a flash I was staring at my three best friends. Gohan had his eyes locked on me desperately. "Hang on, I'll be right back." He snarled.

I must be going really insane because it was as though he had just launched into the air.

"Jonathan." I whispered as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. My head rolled into his chest and I felt a cold hand come rest on me before opening my mouth.  
"Come on little Monkey." He chuckled, "Time for-"  
"G-Gohan." I whispered as I watched the boy come sprinting back towards me. Christopher held something out towards my mouth but my eyes was locked on the black haired boy and the small golden bundle he held in his arms. "Y-You got Wolfram." I smiled weakly.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, that bloody cat is more than he is worth." Christopher rolled his eyes. "Now. Eat."

He shoved the small object into my mouth and slammed my jaw up so that I had no choice but to bite into it.

It tasted like... a bean and-

"Holy shit." My eyes widened and I slowly began to lift my head while the others chuckled. "I knew that would come in handy one day." Chris smiled as I looked down at the large cuts on my hands which were steaming closed and then sealing shut. "Okay... I must be tripping." I whispered.  
"I couldn't hold them back for long." Jonathan said as he began to help me stand back up. "I was barely able to stun them... they're not like the others. I've never fought anyone-"  
"GIVE HIM TO ME!" A roar bellowed from inside the now burning school.  
"CAUSE THAT'S REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!" Gohan and Christopher shouted back.  
"OW!" I barked.

I felt something sharp and warm beginning to bundle fast out of my lower back. I whimpered as I wanted to scream out. My body quivered and shook as once again, it felt like all strength had suddenly been drained back rapidly out my body. "W-W-what the hell i-is."

Gohan blushed bright red as he watched Jonathan look down at me. "Here... hang on." Christopher smiled knowingly and nodded his head for Jonathan to take a stance in front of us me. "Eyes away quarter monkey." He growled.  
"HEY!"  
"Now... here we go." Chris whispered. "One, two, three."

I heard the sound of tearing and gasped slightly with relief and a bit of pleasure as I felt the built up stress release away... but there was something else now. A weird new feeling... something I hadn't really ever felt before in my entire life... like part of me was swaying in the wind and- "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed looking over my shoulder to see a fury and long tail sway confidently.  
"Now you can't really have a go at me about having one." Christopher laughed.  
"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE A DOG TAIL!"  
"Monkey tail." Christopher corrected me.  
"HEY!" Gohan barked at him.  
"For god's sake." Jonathan shook his head and watched as that glowing light returned from the front of the school. "Right that's it. We're out of here." He stated.  
"Gohan?" I stared with wide eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and took a confident stance next to me as Christopher wound his arms around my sides.  
"Well I hope you can keep up." He chuckled.  
"Is anyone going to explain what the fuck is going on?" I shouted, still distracted by the fact that I had a fucking tail!  
"Well it's complicated." Gohan began. "It's quite difficult to explain-"  
"You're not human. You're not even from this planet." Christopher smiled while Gohan just face palmed.  
"Hang on. What do you mean I'm not human-AGHHHHHHHHHH"

With that scream I slammed my eyes shut as we launched into the air.

And the school exploded into oblivion beneath me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**** I hope you are all having a nice day and enjoy this chapter, ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

You know those films where you see the main character flying through the air. They're all happy and flying through the cloud cover as though they don't have a care in the world? Like it's all magical and this is the best thing that ever happened to them?

Well the reality of it is somewhat quite different!

Instead of cloud cover, you're flying through thick particles of ice which are trying to attach to ever free spot of your skin, trying to make you numb and go crashing to the world beneath. The air fought just as much as you did to keep going through it. "C-Christopher!" I whispered, burying my head into his chest, trying to find some way of sheltering myself against the intense and numbing cold.

I was greateful when I felt ourselves beginning to drop slightly bellow the cloud cover and into the rush of moonlight looking at the dark world of spots beneath us. "Reach out." He whispered in my ear and I frowned slightly wondering what he meant.

But then he wrapped his thick tail around me and lowered me even further so I was flailing slightly in the air. My own tail wrapping around his as my body reacted without my will. "Don't worry! I got you!" He called.  
"CHRISTOPHER! PULL!"

I curled my fist.

"ME!"

Something in my body began to burn.

"UP!"

I threw out my hands and screamed as a large wave of water exploded up towards us and hit us both in the face before we went crashing into the freezing temperature bellow us. "D-D-Damn it!" I shouted as I broke the surface and spotted him not that far away, spluttering water as he sat down on the surface. "What the hell was that about!" I screamed as I kicked against the water more viciously. The temperature was growing colder and colder by the second. The longer I stayed here, the more I was at risk of hypothermia. I had to get out quickly! I needed to stop questioning why my friends could fly or had a freaking tail... and had to accept at that moment they were my way of getting out of this problem!

Christopher rolled his eyes. "I had planned for you to have some big movie moment where you reached out and touched the water, like you were touching the sky, but I guess you ruined that when you blasted us!"  
"YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS!" I bellowed and felt something inside myself burning again.  
"Yeah." He said simply and shrugged.

I couldn't see the growing smug grin on his face as he sensed what was going on inside of me.

"Enough coddling you now. You knew more than you was telling us, now you are going to get yourself out of this situation and fly with the rest of us. No more, holding your hand like a little child! Sink. Or. Swim. It seems rather appropriate right now." He decided.  
"Jamie!" Gohan called, but the moment he turned towards us, I saw a purple light begin to burn in the pits of Christopher's eyes before he aimed his hand, like it was the biggest threat he could give. "What the hell do you think you're doing with him!"  
"He's got to learn the hard way." Christopher stated calmly.

All the while I could feel my body temperature dropping more and more. My kicking in the water was becoming weaker and my breathing was stuttering painfully. My body hurt. It felt as though Gohan had threw me through that wall all over again and now I was back where I had simply been a few hours ago. Laying on the floor feeling as though I was dying. "HE HAS NO EXPERIENCE TO GO BY!"  
"It's in his blood." Jonathan stated.

_Oh Johnny... not you too. _I thought as my last hope for someone being able to get me out of here was gone.

I was going to freeze to bloody death here!

This was absolute madness-

"Well then again... what were we really going to expect from him, after all, he told us all about his past."

I paused in the water as suddenly the cold didn't matter.

Gohan looked at me as though all of a sudden I had become a loaded stick of dynamite. "Blizzard... I wouldn't do that." He advised, floating slightly backwards as he kept his gaze pointed directly on me, not leaving my face for a second as my hands trembled under the water. My grip becoming so tight that I felt my nails tremble.

But Christopher just rolled his eyes and looked back down at me as his purple eyes regarded me in a somewhat careful way, though they pierced through me as his words followed. "I mean, come on! Look what just happened then! No wonder he ran away in the first place! It took the three of us to have to save his little monkey ass! No wonder he ran away to a new school! He's a fucking coward!"  
"Blizzard." Jonathan warned now as he saw something in my eyes which I myself didn't.

The waves which had been lapping against me but a few seconds before and trying to rip me back under the surface in a rip-tide to claim me to the bottomless depths, were now moving away from me as though all of a sudden I was a bomb dropped onto a town. It was strange but the anger inside of me was rising faster and faster as Christopher knew all the right buttons to push.

But the fact that Jonathan and Gohan were moving slightly closer to me as though to stop me had me confused.

"After all, he got his parents killed..."

My nails dug deeply into my palm and I felt blood burst free.

"But then again." He continued. Not noticing how Jonathan and Gohan were staring at me with wide eyes. Staring at me as though all of a sudden I had become the most dangerous and fearsome thing within a hundred miles. "They weren't even his oh so loving parents!"  
"CHRISTOPHER!" I screamed.

He turned just in time as Green tainted my vision thickly.

It was as though all of a sudden, the world became tainted through a visor of emerald and my body exploded into the feeling of a whirl pool. Something finally having been set free and was lose around every inch of me, never being scared to stop.

The water blew away from me violently and my body hurtled through the air towards Christopher as I screamed out in pure rage.

Jonathan and Gohan moved forward to grab my arms but as I came towards them, something they must have seen inside of my eyes made them think otherwise about trying to lay a hand on me.

Christopher however just took it as his time to go as all of a sudden he was a missile of purple light blurring through the night landscape and sky above me. "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I bellowed.

The air seemed to become still as my body began to pick up a higher and higher state into the speed.

It was like I was some anime character... kind of like in Naruto, when you would see the Ninja coated in their own Chakra. But this time, what ever was around me was a radiation of pure anger and hatred which I had no restraint on. I could feel the way it filled every inch of muscles and fibres inside my body, making me yearn and desperately want to fight it away. _Break his neck! Smash him to pieces! BLOW HIM TO OBLIVION! _My thoughts roared as I hurtled through cloud after cloud after the closely growing purple streak was coming ever so closer by each passing second.

I didn't even care about the fact I was flying or had this strange aura around me. I didn't give a crap I was probably moving faster than a speeding plain, or even that the cold of the air had suddenly become nothing more than a distant memory. The irate rage that was inside of me was too much to handle. I had to get back. I had to make him pay for saying that! I had to put him in his place! _That's right! You're the stronger one! We can destroy him! Make him pay! He should never have spoken to you like that! TEACH HIM A LESSON!_

_Teach him a lesson! _I nodded in agreement.

But as we finally came across land cover I watched Christopher become a still ball, sphere of purple. His eyes slightly wide as he watched the screaming torch of emerald which was me approach. Oh... I was going to enjoy this.

I had never had such a sick and twisted enjoyment of brutality rush through my veins like adrenaline.

It only intensified as in the last of the sixty seconds which it had taken us to blast across the depth of ocean to the next piece of landmass, I smashed into his crossed arms with my fist, pushing as much force as I could into the strike.

The sound of cracking bones in my knuckles was no surprise to me as I had created such a force and been forced to a stop by such a strong and unbreakable defence.

However the resulting shock wave from the impact began to tear away the ground beneath us as though a gale force wind had struck the cliffs of Dover.

"Hey! Jamie calm down!" Christopher shouted, but all he saw was my narrowed, raged eyes as the aura around me just blazed more harshly.

I twisted my body in the air and brought my leg up to connect with his face but he was just faster. His grip tightened around my ankle tightly till it felt as though he was going to snap the bones. "You need to calm down! This isn't you!" He shouted as loudly as he could in some attempt to try and break through to my conscious beneath the irate fury.

My palm raised towards his face as I felt the feeling and whirlpool inside of me come more into a uncontrolled tempest. The aura blurred from my body into a misshaped light of my hand. The deep emerald colour had a centre of pitch black as it was trying against my will to break free from the sphere it was making it's way into. "J-Jamie?!" Christopher looked between me and the sphere as more light leached from over my body into the ball. His eyes widened with every passing nanosecond as my eyes just bore more hate. "Jamie! This isn't funny!"  
_Teach him a lesson as to why he shouldn't fuck with us.  
_"JAMIE!" Three sets of voices screamed out to me.

The sphere began to buckle and intensify as it was ready to explode.

Two pairs of hands latched around my wrist and threw me back.

The levitated sphere flew from my clasped grasp and went sailing into the ocean, tainting the colour of the sea slowly as a bright golden light expanded beneath the waves.

Before the underwater explosion sent a wall of water rising high above the cloud cover and raining down above us as I was slid into a crouch on the floor. My body was going by all reaction of instincts, going by automatic as I watched Jonathan and Gohan take a stance in front of Chris defensively. "Jamie, you have to calm down... you're going to get someone hurt!" He watched the fragments of cliff still falling away into the now storming waves beneath us.

I slumped forward and panted for breath as my body finally gave out to exhaustion. _W-What the hell was that. _I thought as the last minute replayed over and over in my head. My breathing became rapid as complete exhaustion over took me. It felt like I had just poured every ounce of my soul and body into what ever the hell that sphere had been. "G-Gohan." I gasped, till I felt a comforting hand on my back and a quiet purring come from beneath me.  
"There you go. It's okay."  
"What the hell was that." I whispered, turning my head up slowly to meet his dark gaze.

He was still the same geeky, kind faced boy that I had met at the beginning of the year when I had snuck into the boarding school and enrolled onto one of the courses.

He patted my back and gently rubbed my spine as he gave that soft smile. "Hey, don't worry. We will be able to sort it out."

I slowly turned my head to look at Christopher who was rubbing the bleeding gash in his arms where I made that first punch. Jonathan seemed all too eager in looking over the side of the cliff, examining the extent of the damage now that I had calmed down. "When he has had some training... Oh I can't wait to see the chaos that he will cause against your father and grand father quarter monkey." He laughed.  
"That's if he follows you morons." Gohan turned, for the first time showing and angry spark in his eyes as he glowered through Jonathan.

Me however?

I simply passed out and slumped forward in Gohan's arms as they started bickering.

_**-A couple of days later (third person)-**_

The slow sun began to rise and split past the cold breaking cloud covered expanse above, which had dotted out the stars over night. The lightning and thunder had fallen away and been lost to the distance breaking storm. The flakes of snow had begun to fall a lot more viciously now that it was coming even closer towards the end of the term and during the season but again, with the mornings heat had been blasted away without any complete mercy.

James sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel his vocal chords stretching out through the building, making the walls almost rattle and fill with cracks. The sheer resonate pitch was like a sledge hammer which desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both of his exhausted legs to get his constricting quilts away. He didn't want anything on him. It felt like the quilt had become some kind of constricted cobra around his body.

_Not again._ He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. The boy thought as he ran a hand through his damp and shaggy locks of silky hair only to collapse back against his bed as he passed out again.

Hang on...

He sat up slowly as he looked at his hair.

For a second there... it had looked like.

James shook his head staring at the ink black colour, trying to reassure himself that he hadn't actually just serious thought he was seeing his hair as blond. _I'm going fucking mad. _He thought before sighing and going back to his dreams.

For a couple of hours, that's how he remained. In and out of conciousness. Fighting for dominance out of his haunting nightmares. The medication which regulated his personality disorder which he had kept secret from all those except the two who had been his parents... but now it was fighting to get out of his systems as he sweated it out.

He groaned as sunlight flooded over my eyes lids. The pain in his head was worse than the time he had sneaked his way into the chemical lab, inside the main educational building and created an artificial vodka... That had been one real hell of a night.

It had been the night that he had kissed Gohan drunkenly... but that was a story for another time. Thankfully and most of all though, it was a night which Gohan didn't remember... but he remembered the hang over. Both of them found it quite hard to forget about the entire experience.

It went a lot of something like how he was feeling now! Though back then, it was still as though he was a completely different person. He had been going through his rioting phase. Shouting to his mother about how much he hated the others in his old school. How they should all take their beakers and cut themselves on the shards of their broken glass before jumping from the highest part of the fence and smashing against the ground... After the head of his school had heard about that, he had almost been forced into being expelled and home-schooled. Before Kenny's mother had got him shoved onto anti-depressants by the medical office and given him the right medication for his split personality disorder.

But the main point was.

This was worse than a freaking hang over!

He turned over and felt a cold hand press onto the side of his face as it dripped almost frozen droplets of water onto what felt like his steaming skin. The fingers moved fallen locks of hair out of his, pink tinged, fluttering eyes as the silhouetted room became evident around him. The sun came through the curtains casting an almost sunrise glow colour around the normally winter white room. "Hey there." A familiar voice sounded as the cold caress moved into the clumps of his hair. Breaking them apart and undoing the small knots which had begun to form. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh..." He growled with a zombie moan into his pillow. Trying to push his head further into the soft material to block out the sunlight as Gohan opened the curtains and let the cold breeze wash over him further.  
"Right, enough of a lay in. Get up. After that show of what is going on inside of you. I guess it's time for a few answers and for you to get your ass into gear and train."  
"Ugh!" James growled more coldly as he kept his head low.  
"I guess I will just have to eat all these pancakes by myself." He said casually.

James' head shot up at that as he looked through half lidded eyes at the plate Gohan was carrying on a tray with fresh orange juice. "You made them?" James asked cautiously.

The other dark haired boy just smiled watching how James was becoming more and more caught in the allure. "That's right." He nodded and took a seat on the bed next to his best friend. "So eat up, you're going to need it." Gohan smiled and gently reached out. Subconsciously not realising how he was stroking his hand through the other boy's hair affectionately.

For a couple of minutes they ate together quietly, before James looked up and whispered. "So... not human then." James said quietly.

From the look in his eyes, Gohan could see the way he was thinking about how he had attacked Blizzard... or as he liked to use his disguised name; Christopher. "Uh... there's just no easy way to say it." Gohan shook his head. "But pretty much yeah."  
"So what... I come from a race of aliens who are disco fans?" He joked and both began to laugh lightly.  
"_We._" Gohan corrected with a smile. "We come from a race called Saiyans."  
"What about Chris-"  
"Blizzard." Gohan stated. He had enough of that bastard evil creature using the name of a dead boy who now was nothing more than a shell of skin for that creep to hide in.  
"Okay." James said quietly. "Is Blizzard a Sayain?"  
"Anything but. I'm just surprised that no one ever told you sooner-"

The statement died in his throat as he remembered how James' father had tried to tell him.

The same day James' adopted parents had been massacred.

"So. What was that thing I did last night... How come I've got a freaking monkey tail." James looked over as he finally noticed that his tail had wrapped around Gohan's wrist. "Oh sorry." He blushed, watching it uncurl before lowering his gaze. "What the hell is a Sayain?"  
"Which one of those questions should I answer first?" Gohan grinned watching how James paused for a while to think of which weighed up to be the most important in his head.  
"Why have I got a tail and you haven't."  
"I had mine cut off." Gohan shrugged. "Let's just say... we're kind of like werewolves."  
"What?" James laughed. "On the full moon we turn into giant rampaging apes?" He fell back laughing.

After a minute his laughter slowed down as he looked up to see Gohan's deadly still face.

"Oh you're kidding me." James groaned and fell back on his pillow shaking his head. "Okay. So under the full moon we turn into giant freaking apes. What about that thing I did last night then? And how come it was like... it was as though I was someone else while I was doing it?"  
"Well, only if you look up at the moon." Gohan corrected him first before holding out the glass of orange juice. "You see, inside you, you have a natural ability to manipulate and control your chi and energy channels. Unlike humans, you have a hell of a lot more, since your Sayain blood is stronger, so should you be, because a we come from a race of warriors. Simply. You're born wanting to fight. The only reason you haven't been kicking the crap out of people so far are probably those sedatives. The other night?" Gohan smiled slightly as he watched James' avoid his gaze completely. "That was the real you coming through."  
"Okay... so I come from a race of warriors which have monkey tails and turn into giant apes under the full moon if we look at it. I can use my _'chi' _and _'energy' _to make things explode... and I can fly?"

James paused letting that sink in.

Finally something clicked in his head. "Why do you, Chris-Blizzard." He corrected himself quickly after noticing the look Gohan shot him. "And Johnathan, keep arguing about me?"

For a long moment Gohan paused as he stared out the window.

"We just have two different ideas about how you should train with your power is all... speaking of which."

James jumped slightly and stared wide eye when Gohan threw him a short leg, emerald green one piece which he would step into and some matching black boots which felt as though they were filled with heavy bricks. "D-Damn Gohan! How am I supposed to walk in these!"  
"Hey, I never said training would be easy." He laughed. "Now put that on. Or... you can just come outside in your birthday suit." Gohan smirked and James pulled the blanket closer around himself. "Training suit it is." He nodded. "Now be outside in five, or I'll send Jonathan in to get you."  
"You're no fun." James pouted with a sigh as he began to imagine the long day ahead of him.


End file.
